


Victor's Song

by Rainydaysunrise



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), yuri on ice
Genre: M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 03:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12472140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainydaysunrise/pseuds/Rainydaysunrise
Summary: He watches his husband skate.These are his thoughts.





	Victor's Song

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If I owned Yuri on ice, I'd be rich. But I don't. So yeah.

 

My beloved likes to think he’s alone in the mornings when he goes to train by himself. 

His concentration on only the routines and jumps.

It’s nice to see him so peaceful.

 

The grace he portrays, that he emits, is so breathtaking that sometimes when I watch him from the darkened announcer box, I, myself, forget that I am watching my husband and fall in love with him all over again. 

 

He does not compete now, no...Those days are behind him. He says he does it from the peace he gets. 

 

I hold my breath.

 

He jumps.

 

Lands gracefully. 

 

I let out my breath. 

 

It’s like watching a one man show.

 

Yuuri, My love, you are confident and free. 

 

You are my ice dancer and being your husband is a privilege I won’t give up. 

 

I love you. 

  
  


A/N: I know it’s been a while, but I haven’t had complete access a decent set up or time. But hopefully, things are sorting out. I love you all and thank you so much. 

 

-M


End file.
